


The Lawyer And The Activist

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Environment, GreenWolf2k19, M/M, Thiam, beach clean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: My entry or the Grr-eenWolf Event on tumblr.https://greenwolf2k19.tumblr.com/post/184872164803/grr-een-wolf-2k19





	The Lawyer And The Activist

Theo Raeken expertly waved through the people filling downtown Beacon Hills, hands in his jacket's pockets, silent earbuds disguising his simple disinterest in social interaction with the more accepted appearance of him listening to music.

  
Pedestrians parting around him like waves to the left and right as they see what his best friend Josh likes to call his resting murder face.

  
A quick glance at the watch tells him that he only got half an hour left until the newest episode of his favourite TV show airs – just enough time to get home and reheat the rest of last night's dinner and just enough time to change into something more cosy than his suit.  
Theo hates his wrinkle-prone pants and stiff leather shoes with a passion but he looks good in them and also working as a paralegal while wearing jeans and a simple button down is apparently some kind of social faux pas so he just deals with it. _Suffering and still killing it, should be my life motto..._

His train of thought is disrupted by the sudden appearance of a violent green and yellow shirt stepping in his path. Well, of course there is someone wearing the shirt but the colours are just so alerting they drown out everything else about the guy in front of him – until Theo looks up, annoyed that his stride was interrupted and looks straight into the bluest eyes he has ever seen.

  
“Hi!” the guy beams at him, his smile illuminating the colour even more, “you’ve got a few minutes to talk about climate change and what you can do to stop it?”  
“Uhm...”

  
“Great! So did you know that 2016 was the warmest year since the beginning of records? 17 of the 18 warmest years have occurred since 2000! This may seem like a great thing at first, right? Warmer summers, less freezing in the winter... but the whole planet is heating up – to the point where it will be uninhabitable for most living creature in such short time as possible 100 years if we don’t do anything to stop the global warming. So here is...”

  
For a few moments Theo just stares, unable to stop himself as the man starts to illustrate the horrors of climate change, passionately gesturing along, then he holds up his own hands.  
“Okay listen, I am sorry to interrupt you but I really don't have time for a moral lecture right now, I recycle and I even have a reusable coffee cup”, he pulls out the thermos flask from his bag, waving it between their bodies, “here you see? And now I have to go, so Godspeed to you.”

  
With that he turns around on his heels and hurries towards his home.  
18 minutes.

 

~♤~

 

**Save the fishes, leave the net.**

  
_**Don't bite off more than you can chew.** _

  
**Make Our Planet Great Again!**

 

The whole supermarket front is plastered with posters, advertising a more clean and sustainable way of shopping life with countless animal pictures and clever slogans.  
And apparently they work because Theo sees more than one person grab a few of the cotton bags that are handed out for free to replace the thin plastic ones provided by the supermarket.

  
Begrudgingly he grabs one too and heads over to the produce section, _maybe peer pressure is the way to go after all in this case..._

 

“That will be 28,15$”, the bubbly cashier with the planet coloured pin on her collar announces after packing Theo's groceries into his new bag, and he smiles back at her getting infected by the good mood.

 

“Hey, you’ve got a minute to hear about why we all should stop using plastic straws and other utensils?”  
Theo looks up from where he just stuffed the receipt in his wallet and is met with a violently coloured shirt and blue eyes.

  
“Sure", he finds himself saying only to be rewarded with another brilliant smile before the cute activist launches himself into a monologue about a sea turtle with a plastic straw up it's nostrils, strangulated dolphins and whales with so much plastic in their bodies they died from it. The more the man talks the more Theo regrets saying yes, as attractive as the man he is facing may be, he is not about to let his weekend get ruined by a sermon like this.

  
“Listen”, he interrupts once more, “I am sorry, this is all really terrible and you are doing a good thing but I totally forgot about... that dentist appointment I have...” he trails off as he is met with a disappointed look.

  
“Yeah, I get it", the activist says, “people like you care about the earth, as long as it has to do with pretty bags and mugs, things to _buy_ but as soon as it comes to really changing things you have to go to the dentist”, his teeth are gritting and his hands balled to fists, “but don't worry, other people will safe the planet for you, right? Let others do the work!”

  
The last parts come out louder, almost yelled and they alert one of the other activists, a lanky dark skinned boy who glances apologetically towards Theo before turning around and hissing “Liam! I told you, this is not how you convince people to help us!”  
Liam, apparently is that how Blue Eyes is called, sends a last fiery look towards Theo and then storms off.

  
The other guy sighs.  
“I am sorry about my friend. I told him several times that people don’t like to be guilt tripped into helping but Liam is very passionate.”  
Theo smiles ruefully, “it’s alright, don’t worry about it. Actually it was my fault, he said some really interesting and important things and I should have listened. So what can I do to help you?”

 

~♤~

 

It is a beautiful day; sunny, but not too bright, windy, but not too cold and the fresh air brings the smell of salt to Theo's nose when he gets out of his car.

  
Laughter and words come to his ears, sounds produced by the many people that arrived with him, making their way down to the beach, towards the shore, to gather under the banner, fluttering in the wind: **Beacon Hills Beach Clean Up.**

One hour later Theo walks the beach, armed with a sturdy plastic bag, gloves and a gripper and collects the washed up trash before bringing it to the steadily growing mountain a few feet next to the banner. Everyone is chatting with friends and in a generally good mood besides the work they are doing and if he is honest Theo himself feels pretty good about the whole situation too, if only there wasn't the reason he is here, the memory of disappointed blue eyes following him everywhere he went.

  
They clean up the whole Bay of Beacon Hills in one afternoon. That's how many people the activists could inspire to help.

  
When the sun finally starts to sink and the group watches two whole trucks, laden with their trash bags, drive away people start to scatter. Theo tries to slip away with them but a hand on his arm stops him.

  
“Hey", the dark skinned guy from the supermarket says, “ why don't you stay for a little longer? We want to make a little BBQ and I saw how hard you worked so I think you deserve something to eat.”  
He smiles at Theo, a little unsure and adds, “Oh! My name is Mason by the way, cofounder of the ‘Beacon Hills Greens’, our activist group.”  
“I am Theo.”  
“Theo huh? Nice to finally know your name...”, Mason's mouth shuts with an audible clack when he realises what he just said.

  
But Theo has worked with lawyers for a long time and so he doesn't let this go, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
Mason sighs.  
“Listen man, I wasn't supposed to say anything and it really isn't my place either but I know that look on your face and I think he needs all the help he can get with this so I will tell you.”  
Before Theo can ask who _he_ is supposed to be, Mason continues.

  
“You remember my friend Liam?”  
“The ranting fire ball? Pretty hard to forget...” _and not only because he screamed at me..._

  
“Yeah", Mason laughs, “that's him. He's very passionate about the environment and sometimes he doesn't know when to stop but he is a good guy. And... he hasn’t stopped talking about ‘the rude suit who won't even let him finish talking since the first time he met you so I thought you coming here would-"  
“What the hell are you doing here?” an angry voice behind Theo cuts off whatever Mason wanted to say.

  
Liam, clad in an old grey shirt and faded jeans for a change, stomps towards them.  
Mason holds out both hands, “Li, Theo here helped us with the clean up today, we finished the whole beach see? He worked so hard that I invited him for dinner with us.”

  
The hybrid look of angry-suspicious is replaced with surprise as Liam comes to a stop in front of them, “Really?”, his eyes roam over Theo's face as if he is searching for a hint of lies. When he finds nothing a small smile creeps on his lips, “So does that mean you won't run away anymore when I tell you about the ocean pollution this time?”

  
Theo smiles back, “Only if you explain what we can do to save the bees after that.”  
Liam's smile gets even bigger as they start walking back to the group, already in an animated discussion about the benefit of reusable bamboo utensils. Mason just smiles after the two men, _saving the planet, playing matchmaker._


End file.
